


Desperate Measures

by LiciaJewel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Festival Of The Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are two 'bots to do when even the law stands between them being together? Find a loophole if course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

………………

Words blurred out of focus, making the reader rub their eyes trying to focus them. They succeed but for only a moment before the words unfocus once again.

The ‘bot let out a heavy ex-vent, dropping the data pad on the desk. Datachips pouncing into the air around the impact zone.

The chair gave a strain squeak, as they leaned back. Covering their eyes, helm dropping across the back.

“Ugh ~” they groaned. Spinning the chair away from the desk, facing the window.

Leaning forward, elbows rested on knees.

“Become a captain, they said.” the ‘bot said. “It'll be fun, they said.”

There was a knock at the office door. Interrupting the quiet room.

“Come in.”

A small blue ‘bot entered. Three short steps and they stood in front of the large desk. Snapping to attention.

The ‘bot rolled their optics.

“Stop saluting rookie, this isn't the Academy anymore.” they said to the small officer.

Spinning the chair back around to face them.Their wings cast a shadow over the small mech.

The mech eased up a bit. Becoming less rigid.

“Sorry captain Nova. It's just -” Nova stopped him.

“Your teacher told you, that you would have to salute your superiors.” he laughed.

The little blue rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Sorry.” they said.

“Don't be. In a formal setting, you salute, but at the precinct, you're with co workers.” he reassured the rookie.

Nova remembered being the same way, during the first few months after graduating.

“You have something for me?” he asked rookie.

“Yes sir. New reports, charts and general information for the upcoming race of Solomus.” he handed over a small datachip.  
Nova took it. Picking up the data pad from the desk, he clicked in the chip. Scanning over the forms, and charts as they open in front of him.

He looked over the information, then looked over it again. Letting out an irritated groan.

The rookie cough “Is everything thing okay sir?”

Nova tossed the datapad back down.

“How am I suppose to organize security, arrange with the fire houses and get road closed in time, if I don't even know what type of race Solomus is suppose to be this year.” he answered. “If they just give me that information I will be able to get the major stuff out of the way.”

Nova’s wings sagged, and he surrender to the chair. Head back, legs out and arms dangling unceremoniously.

He sighed, and looked over to see the rookie still standing there, like he was waiting to say something more.

“Is there something else?” he asked. Rather confused to why the rookie hasn't asked to leave yet.

“Message left for you, sir.” he handed over a page of sticky note. “From your conjunx. I guess you still have your com's off.”

“Oh how long ago?” he took reading it over.

______

_**Nova’s shift ended two hours ago.** _

_**Options: Come home now or Couch.** _

______

Nova laugh. Short and to the point. As always.

“Only a few minutes. Need anything else sir.” the blue officer asked.

“No that's all.”smiling at the not before opening the top drawer, placing the note with the others like it. “You're free to go.”

“Sir.” then they were gone. The door sliding close behind them.

Nova stood, raising his hands high above his helm, spreading his wings out wide. Stretching out and loosing the wires and plating.

He gather up all the data chips, placing them one by one into the case. Readying himself for another night of work at home. He made sure the light was turned off, before leaving. Entering in the lock command for the office.

“Lieutenant.” he said walking up to a older mech sitting a desk across from his door.

“Yes captain?” they asked looking away from, what he could only guess was a field report.

“Get ahold of someone over on the Festival council and inform them that I need race details on my desk tomorrow. Specially what TYPE of race it's going to be.” Nova made sure there would be no confusion this time. Unlike the apparent last four times.

“Yes sir. I'll get right on that.” the mech answered. “Heading home?”

“Yeah. I'm already late.” Nova started walking toward the elevators. “Hold down the fort, and comm me if anything big happens.”

“Can do sir. Have a nice night.” they said before returning to their work.

The evening air was cool as it rolled across his wings. He looked down the city below him. The street lights started to flicker to life. Looking like a blanket of stars.

He liked walking around the city sometimes, but nothing beat flying.

Nova turn toward a high rise apartment building, transformed and landed on one the balconies. He picked up a few toys that littered the floor, gathering them in his arms, before placing them in a small chest next to the doors to the apartment.

Satisfy he hadn't missed anything.

“CARRIER!!!” he heard, as he enter his home.


End file.
